


All The Same Rules

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh's whims are to be feared.  Kink Bingo, for the square "danger."  June 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Same Rules

Waver is relatively certain that being on his back within ten feet of Gilgamesh is cause for alarm, and absolutely not a good cause for arousal. His current state is a mixture of both. He struggles to recall how he got into this situation.

It's not even like he was captured by the only Servant more proud and aggravating than his own. He just... ran into him while avoiding Rider and was roped into buying him lunch. To be honest, he wanted to run, but showing weakness in front of someone like Gilgamesh was unacceptable and dangerous, especially with Rider back at the house. And it was only lunch, which he could reluctantly provide.

The conversation wasn't exactly pleasant, but it didn't include any threats, which was nice and more than Waver had expected. Actually, it gave Waver a newfound appreciation for his own Servant. Gilgamesh didn't express much loyalty to his Master at all, and Waver at least knew that Rider wouldn't intentionally harm him despite his own weakness.

Missing Gilgamesh's words would have been dangerous if he took offense, so Waver paid attention. Despite that, he also spent as much time as he could looking over the Servant's appearance. His current mode of dress suited him - classy, but nothing that distracted from his own beauty. He was handsome in a completely different way from Rider, sleek and elegant, something that was only enhanced by his cold cruelty. If he hadn't been on an opposing side, Waver-

Waver shook himself for even beginning to think about something like that. That was completely unlike him; he didn't have interest in such things. A+ Charisma was at work there, but he didn't have to lower himself to being affected by it.

It would have all been fine if Gilgamesh hadn't noticed, but he wasn't a Heroic Spirit for being unobservant. The smirk on his face grew wider, an expression that Waver didn't like at all. "Hmm, I wonder..."

Waver bit his lip and didn't comment.

After finishing the last parts of his lunch, Gilgamesh ordered, "Come with me."

Waver followed. It didn't sound like there was room for argument. He only began to protest when he was led into a hotel, and at that Gilgamesh glared at him so much that he quieted down.

Gilgamesh hasn't done much since pushing him backwards onto the single bed and rummaging in a cabinet. As far as he knows, it isn't a trap. None of the other Masters would lower themselves to putting traps in a... love hotel... anyway. He hopes. There could be any kind of spell waiting to trigger and kill him in the middle of sex, an ultimate recognition of how pathetic he is.

Even without a spell, he knows that Gilgamesh is here, and Gilgamesh doesn't have much patience. Waver is already an enemy, and not one that he respects like Rider. If he doesn't do what he wants, he'll die. It's possibly the most frightening situation he's been in yet, and it's still making him as hard as a rock.

His priorities are really messed up.

Gilgamesh looks over him, considering, for a few moments before climbing over top of him. His teeth scrape against Waver's ear before he tugs at the earlobe, and Waver lets out an undignified squeak. Not that he expected to have any dignity in this at all. He can't help pushing into Gilgamesh's hand when it covers the forming bulge in his pants, triggering a laugh that isn't exactly friendly. The other hand tears off Waver's shirt like it's nothing; it is nothing, compared to the strength of a Heroic Spirit, and oh God he should not whimper when Gilgamesh bites him.

His blood runs cold when Gilgamesh comments, "Shouldn't you be doing something?"

Thankfully Gilgamesh's pants are easy to get off even with no coordination, and doing this for the first time is not as imposing as a bored Gilgamesh. Not even an angry or annoyed Gilgamesh, but just a bored one could ruin him. He has absolutely no idea what Gilgamesh likes, whether he's going too fast or too slow, but Gilgamesh hums like he's enjoying it.

Gilgamesh takes much more time getting Waver's trousers off, and Waver bites his lip to keep from saying anything stupid. It's hard to complain anyway with Gilgamesh nipping his chest like that, and once Gilgamesh's hand is actually on him, saying anything that doesn't involve a moan or 'pleasepleaseplease' is impossible.

Of course, Gilgamesh isn't nearly done when Waver spills into his hand - he's sure that he did it embarrassingly early - and Waver tries as much as he can to keep going when he really just wants to rest. At least by the time the Servant actually finishes, Waver has recovered enough to wipe his hand off on a towel nearby instead of just on the nearby sheets.

He glances at Gilgamesh, who looks unimpressed, and croaks out, "...I should go." After receiving a nod, he puts his clothes back on in record time. His pants are fine, but his shirt will need some repair before it looks like he didn't just have it torn off of him. He can't even find his tie, and doesn't want to stay too long for its sake.

He makes it ten steps out of the love hotel before bumping into Rider.

"Oh, there you are! I thought you'd gotten lost." Rider claps him on the shoulder, and Waver nearly falls over. His Servant's strength is always painful, but the bites he just received sting. Rider doesn't miss it. "Hm? What were you doing when you were away?"

Waver's cheeks burn with shame. "N...nothing. Nothing happened." He reaches to adjust the tie he isn't wearing, before storming off. Rider follows, and for once Waver is glad to have him nearby to keep _him_ from making bad decisions.

Gilgamesh could have crushed him. That's probably why he enjoyed it so much. He needs to think about himself.


End file.
